Cleaning the bore of a firearm regularly after use is an essential part of good firearm maintenance. Civilians who shoot and clean firearms typically store their cleaning materials in a case that, while portable, is not easily carried about the person. An example is an empty ammunition can, which because of its size, waterproof nature, and construction, is well suited for carrying firearm cleaning materials. Civilian firearms are typically cleaned at the end of the day in an indoor or camp environment.
Military personnel in field training or combat, on the other hand, have to be able to clean their weapons in the field, preferably immediately after shooting them so as to be ready for use at all times. A portable cleaning case is not sufficient to meet military needs for infantry combat personnel due to both size and weight constraints on field equipment. It has been estimated that a combat loaded military person carries between 60 and 80 pounds of equipment, including their firearm and ammunition. A need exists for a lightweight, compact, and easy to use firearm cleaning kit for military personnel.